Dragon's Lair
by brooke-the-shook
Summary: A hike turns into an adventure when Elizabeth gets lost. In an effort to escape the harsh weather conditions, she ventures into a cave to rest the night. Though what she finds in there is more than she bargained for. (G/t! Melizabeth! Warning for fluff and some swearing!)


**I came up with this a few days ago and couldn't get it out of my head! SDS is one of my favorite anime's on Netflix, and Melizabeth is definitely my OTP. Also I really like clean G/t XD. I don't own SDS, sadly.**

Elizabeth groaned-how could a simple hike turn so dreadful? One minute she was skipping along the trail, enjoying the beautiful scenery of the mountain and greedily taking in the fresh air. Now the girl was filled with stress and irritation after somehow stepping off of the trail. Her legs were sore from all the walking, and she was starving- having already eaten the lunch she had packed herself. She had debated turning back, of course, but she wasn't even sure _which_ way to turn.

For now, she thought it best to keep moving forward.

"Father will be furious with me," Elizabeth trudged along, constantly dodging branches and hanging spider webs - which she tried her best not to scream at, she absolutely _hated_ bugs- hoping she would find a way to get back home and fast.

—

It was only about an hour later when the sun had set.

It was about 30 minutes after that when it began to rain.

Elizabeth felt like crying. Now not only was she sore and hungry, she had to add drenched and sick to the list too. Right on cue she sneezed, weakly rubbing her nose and continuing on.

"I want to go hooooome!" She wailed. "If not that _at least_ let me find somewhere to rest!" Map long forgotten Elizabeth began to run in a frenzy, constantly slipping in the mud and blindly running in to branches. Hot tears flowed down her cheeks, though they were covered by the rain falling heavily from the sky.

Her vision was completely muddled by rain and tears, and she failed to notice the thick branch reaching the height of her face. She ran straight in to it.

"Ouch!"

With a cry, Elizabeth fell down on her butt, her leggings even more soaked than the rest of her. She clasped her hands to her nose in pain, groaning. Once the pain subsided, she solemnly looked behind her at her ruined leggings. "And these were my favorite pair.."

Elizabeth looked up, and immediately jumped back on her feet. Glee overshadowed judgement, and she immediately began to make her way into the giant cave conveniently placed past the tree. It was extremely large, and while it might be an uncomfortable rest, she would at least have a roof over her head until morning . _Then I can make my way back home, back to my own bed!_ She thought giddily. Elizabeth stepped farther into the cave, however stopping in her tracks at the unending darkness in front of her. She shrugged her shoulders, taking her bag off of her back, and began digging through it. With a noise of accomplishment, she repositioned the backpack, a light source now in her grasp. She pressed the switch, and was relieved to find it hadn't been affected by the rain. Elizabeth once again began to walk, the only noises being those of her breathing and the echo of her footsteps.

 _Strange,_ she thought, _why do I keep feeling random gusts of wind?_ Elizabeth would have thought nothing of it if the wind was hitting her from her back, but it blew _towards_ her, traveling from the direction she was walking in. But the strangest thing about it was that the wind was warm, and came in an uneven pattern.

This slightly concerned her, however, her attention to the matter ultimately was forgotten when he flashlight decided to shut off.

Now in pitch black, Elizabeth halted. Squinting in the darkness, she pressed the switch to the flashlight off, then on again.

Off.

On.

Off.

On.

Off.

On-

"Fuck!" She began to desperately slam the menace to her palm, absolutely fed up with the bad luck she was receiving today. Considering that Elizabeth hardly ever swore, she was _very_ mad to say the least. "Why-" She slammed it again. "Did I take-" Another slam. "This stupid-" She was crying now. "Hike-eep!" A loud groan; loud enough to send her falling; stopped Elizabeth in her tracks. It sent her heart into a fast rhythm. Even worse, she couldn't see _who_ or _what_ could have possibly made that noise. She took an instinctive step back, however she instantly regretted it when her boot made a loud 'clack' against the rocky floor. Whatever it was responded to the noise with another moan, and to Elizabeth's horror, the loud pop of bones reached her ears, as if someone was /stretching/.

As dumb as she knew it was, she couldn't help but ask. "I-is someone there...?"

Almost immediately the thing gasped-no- growled at her voice, and Elizabeth cried out when in one swift motion, a thick material enveloped her waist. Her stomach dropped as she was lifted in to the air. She was practically shaking;at least as much as the unknown material would let her; when it stopped in mid air. The thing opened up, and Elizabeth tumbled in to the center of it. She had adjusted to the darkness slightly, and paled at the realization she was sitting in the middle of a giant palm. Slowly, she lifted her head.

Only to end up staring straight into a pair of glowing violet eyes.

 _I should have never taken this fucking hike._


End file.
